


Лучший друг человека

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Стив спасает собаку





	Лучший друг человека

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172134) by [dedleg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleg/pseuds/dedleg). 



Лучший друг человека  
Оригинал: Man's Best Friend  
Автор: dedleg  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/172134?view_adult=true  
(разрешения нет)  
Переводчик: pakadoge  
Бета: нет  
Дисклеймер: все не мое.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 14 117 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: флафф, романс, юмор  
Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше

 

Лучший друг человека

///

Опираясь локтем на стол, а головой на ладонь, Стив лениво щелкает мышкой по поступившим сообщениям. Одно за другим. Тяжело вздохнув смотрит, на свою кружку «Мне насрать»… Абсолютно пустую сейчас. Кофе нет.

Клавиши щелкают. Клик-клик. Он бросает взгляд на часы. До конца рабочего дня еще семь часов и тридцать восемь минут.

Клик.

Глаза закрываются. Забавно - он знает, как убить все что угодно, а убить время не может. Этот день – бесконечен.

Клик.

Он останавливается и хихикает, как идиот, глядя на открывшуюся фотографию, где он поднял за одну лодыжку карл… (нет, Денни сказал называть их маленькими людьми) маленького человека и удерживает его над землей, пока тот самонадеянно пытается пнуть его в шею свободной ногой. Качество фотографии ужасное, очевидец, видимо, снимал на телефон, а газетчики взяли ее прямо с сайта. Факт, что существует сайт, посвященный ему, заставляет Стива рассмеяться. «Три дабл ю точка дерьмо которое творит МакГарретт точка ком». Когда его спрашивают о сайте, он стыдливо прячет глаза, хотя, на самом деле, немного польщен, что стал местной достопримечательностью. Люди постят фотографии Стива, снятые в момент, когда он ведет себя как… ну как Стив: взрывает все, игнорирует протоколы, удерживает подвешенными карл… маленьких людей. «Мне все равно», - как-то сказал он Дэнни, тот обладает уникальной способностью портить все веселье, но, как и всегда, нытье Дэнни имеет смысл, и в последнем интервью Стив обратился к добровольным летописцам его деяний; сказал, что находиться на местах преступлений опасно и желательно немедленно их покинуть, а не снимать … действительно шикарные… фотографии того, как Стив ведет себя… как там дети его называют? «Пиздец ублюдкам»?

Стив снова смотрит на часы. Еще даже нет девяти! Он роняет голову на стол. Он хочет спать. Сейчас! Он смертельно хочет спать и последнее, что ему нужно, это бодрое приветствие его напарника, этого убийцы всякой радости, Дэнни «Дэнно» Уильямса.

\- Ты похож на зомби, - смеется тот. Для кого-то, кто не является жаворонком, он слишком доволен жизнью, в отличие от Стива. – Или ты играешь в вампира? 

\- Ты действительно хочешь сказать мне нечто важное? Или просто хочешь узнать, как быстро я могу разорвать человека голыми руками? – мрачно говорит Стив.

\- Ммм… - Денни задумчиво бьет пальцем по губам. Сложно понять шутит Стив или нет. Во-первых, он обладает эмоциональностью камня. Во-вторых, Денни совсем не хочет знать «как быстро Стив может разорвать человека голыми руками». – Ммм… Первое. У нас новые жалобы насчет взрыва на лодке.

\- А. Взрыв на лодке. Прекрасно, - ворчит Стив. – Положи в лоток для взрывов.

\- Погоди… У тебя есть разные лотки для всех твоих преступлений против свободного человечества?

Стив не хотел бы подливать масла в огонь, но у него на самом деле ЕСТЬ четыре лотка: нарушения гражданских прав/прав человека, взрывы, незаконный обыск и изъятие, и прочие (в алфавитном порядке слева направо, разумеется).

\- Эм… туда, - Стив указывает на крайний левый лоток. – Прямо туда. Просто. Положи. Это. Туда.

\- Боже…Я думал именно неандертальцы изобрели язык. Ты сегодня встал не стой ноги что ли? – Денни бросает документы в лоток. Криво.

Стив раздраженно поправляет документы.

\- Прямо в точку, ДЭННО, - он прекрасно знает, как Дэнни ненавидит, когда Стив зовет его этим прозвищем. - Я ВООБЩЕ не спал. Какая-то собака лаяла всю ночь не затыкаясь. Понятий не имею откуда она взялась, но это был самый громкий лай который я когда-либо слышал.

\- А. Проблемы с собакой, - Дэнни кивает. – Да, в Джерси такое постоянно происходит. Рейчел ненавидела этот район… особенно когда была беременна.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать? – Стив с надеждой смотрит на Денни.

\- Найти бедняжку и избавить ее от страданий, - беспечно бросает Денни.

Стив кривится:

\- Фу! Это подло, Денни!

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет. Не в этом смысле! – частит Денни. – Я действительно имею в виду избавить от страданий. Большинство таких случаев в Джерси были из-за того, что с собакой плохо обращались или игнорировали, или бросили. Найди собаку, выясни, что с ней случилось и исправь это. И только в этом случае настанет тишина и спокойный сон. – Денни разводит руки в стороны и смотрит в потолок, как благостные святые на картинках.

\- Ммм, - Стив слишком устал чтобы заставить себя перестать пялиться на Денни. Облизать взглядом шикарное тело в узкой, всегда чертовски узкой, рубашке. – Я попробую поискать ее вечером. Спасибо, что занес документы. С тебя достаточно. Проваливай.

Стив поворачивается к монитору, пожирая краем глаза эту соблазнительную задницу, в СЛИШКОМ плотно сидящих штанах. Благословим духов за тягу некоторых к соблюдению дресс-кода.

//

На ланч все собираются в комнате отдыха. Стив приходит чуть позже и слышит, как Коно смеется:

\- Нет, серьезно! Эти детки сделали это! Лучшая Игра с Выпивкой когда-либо созданная! Все, что нужно делать - нажимать кнопку обновления. Если выпадет пожар или взрыв на заднем плане - ты пьешь стопку, если он прыгает откуда-нибудь – это пиво, а если он без рубашки – нужно выпить и то и друго…. ПРИИИИВЕТ БОСС! – Коно почти роняет бутерброд на себя.

Стив тяжко вздыхает, собирая себе бутерброд.

Дэнни разбивает неловкую паузу:

\- Итак. Очевидно, Стив плохо спал сегодня ночью. Так что, наверное, сегодня не будет рискованных прыжков, поджогов исторически значимого имущества или перестрелок, где меня могут ранить… 

\- Не сейчас, Дэнни. Пожалуйста. Моя голова раскалывается, - Стив трет пальцами виски. – И ты ошибаешься, Коно. Пиво - это огонь, ликер – прыжки, и, в зависимости от расположения на острове, без рубашки – нужно поцеловать того, кто справа от тебя.

Он берет дополнительно еще два бутерброда (эй, он большой парень, и дополнительно приятно, что последние два это те, что Дэнни любит больше всего) и удаляется к себе в кабинет.

Он слышит шепот Коно:

\- Неа. Уверена, что наоборот. Я скину тебе ссылку.

Стив закатывает глаза, Дэнни смеется и уходит в свой кабинет.

///

После, кажется, миллиона кликов, Стив удивлен, что мышка еще не сломалась, он вытягивает ноги под стол и сползает по креслу вниз, откидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Просто вздремнуть. Он уже почти спит, когда слышит задушенный смех Коно. Он приоткрывает глаз и смотрит в зал, где Коно отправляет что-то с доски себе на телефон, а потом пересылает это еще кому-то.

Пару секунд спустя, Дэнни орет на весь офис:

\- Ай! Фу! Коно! Это отвратительно!

Телефон Стива вибрирует.

Коно хохочет. Дэнни встает из-за стола, подходит к стеклу и прикладывает к нему телефон.

\- А ты знаешь, что сделала массовую рассылку по всей команде? – самодовольно говорит он, указывая на телефон Стива.

Коно давится смехом и застывает от ужаса. Потом оббегает стол и мчится к Стиву. Вот теперь он точно хочет знать, что такое интересное она послала.

\- НЕТ! – орет Коно, как безумная бросаясь на дверь кабинета.

\- Или что? – Стив ухмыляется и проводит пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку.

\- Чувак, - улыбаясь, говорит Дэнни. – Поверь мне. Это немного слишком.

Как-будто это его остановит. Стив вводит пароль.

\- Что это? – от Коно сообщение со ссылкой на «дерьмокотороетворитМакГарретт.точка.ком/длявзрослых/шикарныйзад…

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Коно, но поздно. Стив уже нажимает на ссылку.

Челюсть Стива падает.

\- Нет… - слабо говорит он.

\- А я предупреждал, - говорит Дэнни. Щелчок камеры разбивает мертвую тишину комнаты. Он усмехается, глядя в телефон. – Не каждый день можно увидеть рассылку с твоей собственной голой задницей.

Стив каменеет и пялится в свой телефон. Он занимался серфингом, волны были крутые и в какой-то момент штаны … ну соскользнули.

Он чувствует себя изнасилованным.

\- Думаю, тебе пора сваливать, - говорит Дэнни Коно, и та мгновенно исчезает, только мелькает черное облако волос.

\- Нет… - повторяет Стив и в ужасе закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Ага, - самодовольно ухмыляется Дэнни.

\- Там… Да там целая серия фотографий… Боже! Нееееет. Пожалуйста, только не сейчас… Да я всего пару секунд был без штанов! Боже мой! – стонет он в ладони.

\- Ага, для некоторых частная собственность понятие относительное, - говорит Дэнни со смешком.

\- Но… вторжение… федеральное преступление…

Дэнни смеется уже в голос:

\- Не так уж приятно, когда это случается с тобой?

\- Так ты думаешь, это смешно? – Стив зыркает на Дэнни.

Дэнни хохочет так сильно, что хватается за бока.

\- Еще как! Мы с Коно упьемся вусмерть, когда будем играть! А у тебя завелся какой-то стремный чертов сталкер-вуайерист. Но! Кто предупрежден – тот вооружен, так? – Дэнни покидает кабинет, заодно кричит Чину, чтобы он удалил последнее сообщение от Коно не глядя. Тот повинуется без колебаний.

Какой. Мерзкий. День.

//

Стив падает в кровать, уже засыпая на ходу. Он с наслаждением закрывает глаза, но распахивает их уже через секунду, потому что слышит чертов лай.

Да вы, наверное, шутите.

Стив выволакивает себя из кровати и шарится по комнате с фонариком и только убедившись, что полностью одет, выходит из дома на пляж, найти этого долбанного пса и «избавить его от страданий».

Он идет на лай, с каждым метром удивляясь, как далеко ему пришлось забраться. Далеко от дома, у старого заброшенного пирса, за границей его земли. Он не понимает, как он вообще может слышать лай, раз уж это так далеко, пока не заглядывает под пирс. 

Хренов пес просто гигант, невозможно огромен. Глаза ярко святятся отраженным от фонаря светом, как у какого-то призрака. А лай переходит в глухое оборонительное рычание. Стив видит, что он пытался перегрызть веревку, которая привязана громадному деревянному брусу. Стив замечает следы крови на шерсти овчарки и, видимо, что-то с задней ногой, потому что пес поджимает ее. Он прижимает голову и рычит. Подойдя ближе, Стив четко видит глубокую рану на ноге, кровь даже не до конца остановилась. Обозначая свое присутствие, Стив мягко говорит: 

\- Эй, приятель. Я просто развяжу тебя, - Стив придвигается ближе и, в свете фонарика, теперь видит насколько пес худой, ребра очевидно торчат. – Избавлю тебя от страданий.

Стив медленно вытягивает руку, чтобы дотянуться до веревки.

И, черт, глядя на узел, учитывая приливы и отливы, пес здесь минимум три дня.

Стив старается ослабить узел, но от многократного намокания и высыхания волокна на нем слиплись намертво. Развязать невозможно. Он тянется за ножом, и моментально рычание усиливается.

\- Тихо-тихо. Я просто…

Надрез.

\- …хочу тебя…

Половина веревки перерезана.

\- Освободить!

Оставшиеся нити веревки с треском рвутся. Пес дергается, не может удержаться на трех ногах и падает в прибывающие волны, взвыв от ужаса.

Черт!

Стив ныряет в воду, хватает пса за шкирку и тащит его рывками вдоль прибоя к берегу. Пес еле стоит на трех ногах от истощения и страха. Стив было тянется потрепать его по холке, но пес прижимает свой огромный хвост к животу, скулит и пытается уползти. Стив укладывается на песок и какое-то время тихонько уговаривает собаку успокоиться, спустя какое-то время ему удается успокоить пса и коснуться его.

\- Хороший мальчик. Давай, пойдем домой и… - при попытке погладить пса у крестца, Стив получает полный комплект из оскаленных зубов и низкого рычания.

\- Вау! Тихо-тихо! – пес собирается укусить руку, но мгновенно переключается и бросается, метя в шею.

Стив уклоняется, бьет пса в грудь и ему удается прижать того к песку. Пес издает ужасный болезненный визг, но Стив продолжает его удерживать, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить. Он шепчет ласковые слова и слегка шевелит пальцами поглаживая свалявшуюся от соли шерсть. Довольно скоро пес успокаивается, перестает дергаться и просто смотрит на Стива печальными карими глазами. Стив убирает руки и пытается помочь собаке подняться, но тот только болезненно тявкает и валится в песок.

Стив вздыхает и шепчет:

\- Эй, приятель, я хочу взять тебя на руки, так что не пугайся, хорошо?

Возможно, хотя маловероятно, что пес понимает его слова, а скорее всего потому, что силы его иссякли, пес спокойно позволяет поднять себя и не дергается в течение всего пути домой.

Стив оставляет пса на веранде, тот снова начинает дрожать, увидев мыло и полотенце. Стив успокаивающе гудит, пытаясь придумать, как бы приспособить свой уличный душ для помывки собаки.

\- Давай, иди сюда, ты же большой парень. Не бойся.

Пес, поджав хвост и уши, подходит к душу, но расслабляется, как только чувствует теплую воду.

\- Вот так… - мягко бормочет Стив. – Молодец. Давай теперь тебя намылим…

Стив смывает грязь, соль и мелкий мусор застрявший в шерсти, избегая того места, прикосновение к которому ранее вызвало вспышку агрессии, просто осторожно поливает этот участок лейкой. Он укутывает пса в самое большое полотенце, которое нашел в доме, и тот выглядит довольным. Улыбается, вывесив язык.

Когда пес несколько раз отряхивается и достаточно обсыхает, Стив открывает стеклянные двери, заходит в дом и свистит, зазывая пса.

\- Давай, заходи, – Стив садится на корточки и пытается приманить пса одним из стейков. – Ну, давай накормим тебя хорошенько, прежде чем я отправлюсь спать.

Но пес испуганно опускает уши и печально смотрит на него в ответ.

\- Да все нормально, видишь? Это просто кусок мяса, - успокаивает Стив и в доказательство сам откусывает приличный кусок. – Очень приличный кусок мяса, должен отметить.

Пес несколько раз порывается войти в дом, но всякий раз испуганно отшатывается и скулит. Стив терпеливо ждет. В конце концов, пес медленно подходит к нему, ложится на пол, утыкаясь носом в лапы и в страхе смотрит на Стива. 

Чтобы не произошло с этим псом, похоже, это было весьма травмирующим опытом.

Стив вознаграждает гиганта хорошим куском мяса. Тот исчезает в мгновение ока. Потом еще один - он исчезает также быстро. Пес с надеждой смотрит на Стива, облизываясь.

\- Мда, ты определенно голодный, - Стив бросает очередной кусок мяса и получает в ответ громоподобный, сотрясающий стены дома, счастливый «гав».

Ага, если так будет продолжаться, он больше никогда не заснет.

Стив с улыбкой наблюдает, как пес сглатывает кусок мяса и с надеждой ждет следующий. Он продолжает кормить его пока не замечает, что пес начинает медленно моргать осоловелыми глазами.

Бедолага, наверное, не спал в течение нескольких недель.

Он встает, пес тоже поднимается. Ковыляет за ним на трех здоровых ногах, бережет раненую, напоминая Стиву, что срочно нужно заняться искалеченной ногой.

\- Сидеть! – Командует Стив и удивляется, когда пес немедленно выполняет команду. Он радостно хвалит собаку. – Да ты же такой хороший мальчик!

В ответ снова раздается громоподобный «гав».

\- Просто подожди немного, ладно?

Стив возвращается, недоуменно раздумывая, что это за новый грохот раздается из кухни. Оказывается, это звук, с которым громадный пушистый хвост овчарки бьется о доски пола.

Стив садится рядом с псом, который сидя ростом оказывается вровень с ним и ставит между ними аптечку первой помощи.

Мгновенно пес напрягается, хвост прижимается к телу и он начинает скулить. Стив осторожно, продолжая разговаривать, пытается посмотреть на травмированную ногу.

\- Хороший мальчик! – хвалит Стив, когда пес позволяет взять лапу. – Приятель, может быть немного больно, но потом станет лучше, ладно?

Пес визжит, когда Стив обрабатывает рану дезинфектором. Он торопливо наносит на рану заживляющую мазь и быстро бинтует конечность. Потом берет наверху старое одеяло, расстилает его на полу рядом с диваном, бросает пару полушек и ложится, позвав пса.

Спустя какое-то время, пес, хромая, подходит ближе и располагается на значительном расстоянии от Стива. Чтобы вернуть преданное доверие, Стив осторожно вытягивает руку и начинает гладить пса, старательно избегая участка у хвоста, прикосновение к которому раньше привел к агрессии. Когда Стив понимает, что пес расслабился и задышал спокойно, он пытается уйти наверх, но пес моментально просыпается и скулит. Решив, что кровати ему сегодня не видать, Стив устраивается поудобнее и сам не замечает, как засыпает.

Стиву снится весьма смущающий сон. В нем он голый, на пляже, а Дэнни налетает на него сзади и роняет на песок. Теперь он возбужден и беспокоится, что Дэнни не сможет не увидеть насколько он твердый. Но Дэнни просто укладывается на него, смотрит своими невозможно голубыми глазами, наклоняется чтобы поцелова…

Стив и правда чувствует мокрое на лице и резко просыпается, чтобы обнаружить - пес счастливо обслюнявил ему все лицо.

\- Фу! Гадость!

Он проспал, Стив начинает паниковать, но потом вспоминает, что сегодня суббота. Расслабившись, он пытается мягко оттолкнуть от себя громадного пса, который вознамерился зализать его до смерти.

Стив идет на кухню, готовить завтрак, надеясь, что пес стал меньше его бояться. Тот с любопытством исследует кухню, пока Стив режет овощи и взбивает яйца. Осмотревшись, пес садится и умильно глядя на Стива начинает скулить.

\- Боже! Наверняка ты жрешь столько же сколько и я, если не больше, - задумчиво говорит Стив. Он добавляет к овощам кусок мяса, потом поливает это яйцами и ставит тарелку перед псом.

Парочка кусочков моркови соскальзывает, и пес недоуменно склонив, голову смотрит на непонятную еду, которая прикрывает мясо. 

\- Овощи тоже нужно есть. Ешь, - строго говорит Стив. Но в этой команде нет нужды, еда исчезает с тарелки в мгновение ока.

Покончив и со своим завтраком, Стив одевается (ну, в смысле как на пляж) и начинает думать о псе. Кто его хозяин и как добиться наказания для него за жестокое обращение с животными?…

\- Здравствуйте. Я – лейтенант коммандер МакГарретт. Я хочу сообщить о найденной собаке. Большая немецкая овчарка. Да, очень большая.

\- Лейтенант коммандер МакГарретт. Пять-ноль. Сообщение о найденной собаке. Немецкая овчарка. Северный пляж.

\- Лейтенант коммандер МакГарретт. Да, пять-ноль. Звоню, чтобы сообщить о найденной собаке. Немецкая овчарка. Большая. Ну… около пятидесяти килограмм. Повисеть? Ладно, подожду.

\- Коммандер МакГаррет снова. Насчет собаки ничего? Понятно. Ладно, спасибо большое.

\- Лейтенант коммандер МакГаррет, пять –ноль… Да… Да, тот самый, с сайта… Нет. Нет я не буду подписывать никаких автографов… Послушайте, я нашел собаку рядом с домом. Его похоже избивали и морили голодом…

Время идет, солнце начинает свой путь к закату, а у него ничего. Стив обзвонил все приюты, не обращался ли к ним кто-нибудь по поводу пропажи гигантской немецкой овчарки, но ничего. Ноль.

\- Ну… Думаю, мы теперь вместе. Ты да я, да мы с тобою… - требовательный стук в дверь прерывает его на середине фразы.

\- Стив! Открывай! Ты чего пропал? Ты не приехал за мной чтобы забрать Грейс!

\- Ох, черт! – Стив совершенно забыл о запланированном походе в зоопарк.

Пес начинает волноваться и Стив, медленно открывая дверь, молится чтобы он не напал на Дэнни. Напарник сверкает на него из-за двери голубым глазом, напоминая о сне, и протискивается в щель, игнорируя предупреждение Стива. Терпение однозначно не относится к числу добродетелей Дэнни. Только ворвавшись в дом, тот замирает, глядя на собаку. Дэнни довольно маленького роста, а пес ростом с сидящего Стива, так что понятно, почему он шокировано замирает. 

\- Ух ты! Какой большой щенок.

\- Щеночек?! – орет Грейс, протискиваясь в дверь, и бежит к собаке так быстро, что ни Стив, ни Дэнни не успевают ее перехватить.

Никто из них даже не успел издать и звука, а Грейс уже обнимается с псом, визжа от восторга, пока тот ее облизывает.

\- Хм… Думаю, детей он не боится.

\- Ты… Должен объясниться. Мы планировали поход в зоопарк на сегодня, а тут, оказывается, у тебя свой собственный зоопарк есть. Укомплектованный гигантским мутировавшим псом? – говорит Дэнни, краем глаза наблюдая за Грейс.

\- Эм… Помнишь ты говорил о том, чтобы «избавить ее от страданий»? Ну вот я и нашел его, отвязал от балки на пирсе, ну… и он был таким грустным. И ему было больно, и он не мог ходить…

\- Как ты вообще дожил до тридцати? – вздыхает Дэнни.

\- Поможешь отвезти его к ветеринару?

\- К ветери… Погоди, ты его не возил еще?! Грейс, немедленно отойди от собаки! Быстро!

Все замирают, а потом пес пытается спрятаться за Грейс.

\- Что не так, Дэнно? Он такой классный.

\- Грейс, пожалуйста, подойди ко мне, - Дэнни поворачивается к Стиву и орет. – Какого хрена ты позволил моей дочери обниматься с этим псом, когда не проверил его?! 

\- Дэнно! Плохое слово! – охает Грейс.

\- Прости, золотко. Папа расстроился, что Стив не подумал об угрозе нашему здоровью.

\- Да ладно, Дэнни, - обижается Стив. – Я провел с ним всю ночь и со мной все в порядке.

\- Это не смешно, между прочим! Мы все поедем к ветеринару и сделаем анализ на бешенство! Я серьезно, Стив! Мой друг заразился от бродячей собаки и умер. К тому моменту, как ты замечаешь симптомы уже слишком поздно!

Стив решает, что лучше заткнуться и сделать так, как говорит Дэнни. Поэтому они все вместе усаживаются в Камаро. Стив за рулем, пес на заднем сидении, а Дэнни на пассажирском сидении в Грейс на коленях.

//

Ветеринар – молодая и симпатичная женщина, недоуменно смотрит на толпу, ворвавшуюся в помещение клиники.

\- Привет, - нервно говорит она. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Мой партнер, МакГарретт, - Дэнни закатывает глаза на ее реакцию. – Мы полицейские, спасибо большое…. Так вот… он привел в дом это, - он машет рукой на счастливо ухмыляющегося пса, сидящего между Стивом и Дэнни. - …чудище. Не показал его ветеринару и не подумал о том, что эта псина может заразить моего единственного ребенка!

\- Дэнни, со мной все в порядке и не похоже, что он болен, - закатывает Стив глаза.

\- Это не предмет для шуток, мистер МакГарретт, - холодно прерывает его ветеринар. – Некоторые болезни заметны не сразу, собака могла что-то подцепить, а дети очень чувствительны ко всякого рода заразе. Я собираюсь сделать несколько основных анализов.

Она с сомнением смотрит на громадного пса.

\- И возьму кровь у всех вас тоже. И сделаю прививку на всякий случай.

Когда ветеринар уводит пса, который покладисто следует за ней без всякого страха, Дэнни разворачивается к Стиву и тыкает ему в грудь пальцем, прекрасно зная, как это того раздражает:

\- Я тебя прикончу, если на Грейс найдут хоть одну блоху!

Стив не успевает извиниться – ветеринар возвращается, удивленно качая головой:

\- Ничего себе! Какая громадная собака, - она поправляет волосы, достает и раскладывает одноразовые медицинские пакеты. – Ну? Кто вперед?

\- Она, - Дэнни указывает на Грейс. – Она первая.

Грейс отважно проходит вперед, протягивая руку ветеринару. Стив впечатлен ее храбростью.

\- Какая ты смелая, - хвалит ее ветеринар, делая укол.

\- Вы можете увезти девчонку из Джерси, но Джерси все равно останется с ней, - Грейс солнечно улыбается Дэнни. 

По завершении процедуры, ветеринар спрашивает ее:

\- Раз ты такая храбрая, хочешь красивый пластырь на ранку? 

\- Нет, спасибо, мадам. Но я думаю, Стиву он понадобится. Он ненавидит иглы. 

Это правда – Стив ненавидит прививки. Он редко на самом деле нуждается в них, благодаря природе, что дала ему такой хороший иммунитет.

Дэнни спокойно принимает свой укол и усмехается Стиву:

\- Моя дочь сейчас выглядит круче, чем ты – я могу умереть счастливым. Давай, гигантский младенец, твоя очередь.

\- Ладно, - неохотно бурчит Стив и подходит к столу, на котором расположились орудия смерти, и закатывает рукав.

\- Эм… Простите, мистер МакГарретт, но вы гораздо более длительное время находились в контакте с собакой, вам необходимо вколоть большую дозу.

На лице Стива замирает непередаваемая смесь эмоций из смущения и испуга, рот открывается от шока.

\- Я, - врач начинает неудержимо краснеть. – Вынуждена просить вас снять штаны, чтобы я смогла сделать укол.

Она делает неопределенный крутящийся жест рукой в указывающий на область стивовой задницы.

\- Нет! – неверяще говорит тот.

Дэнни смеется и прикрывает глаза Грейс рукой.

\- Ты слышал, что доктор сказал! Все равно половина острова уже видела ее на сайте.

Ветеринар удивленно хихикает.

\- А! Так вы все же тот парень с «дерьмо которое творит МакГарретт…

\- Плохое слово! – Грейс топает ногой. Дэнни все еще прикрывает ее глаза ладонью. Незачем ей знакомиться с этой частью мужской анатомии. По крайне мере пока… Ну… Пока она не выйдет замуж – решает Дэнни.

\- Да-да, вебсайт. Можем мы уже покончить с этим? – Стив научен выполнять приказы, поэтому быстро стаскивает штаны и белье, обнажая свою скульптурную задницу.

Дэнни ни за что не признается в этом, но он непозволительно долго задержал взгляд на этой части тела своего партнера.

\- Спасибо, - с чувством говорит ветеринар, вероятно такая эмоциональность связана с этим сеансом обнажения.

Стив инстинктивно напрягается, когда шприц оказывается в непосредственной близости от него. Напряжение мышц еще больше подчеркивает открывшуюся красоту и у ветеринара вырывается нервный смешок, когда она делает укол.

Дэнни «слышит» как Стив закатывает глаза, одевая свои вечные карго. Ветеринар почти бегом покидает комнату, совершенно явно покраснев и пробормотав что-то о бумагах.

\- Это было… - насмешливо тянет Дэнни.

\- Заткнись, Дэнно.

\- Ты тоже его так называешь? – восторженно вскрикивает Грейс.

\- Только чтобы раздражать меня, дорогая. Это совсем не мило. Другое дело, когда ты меня называешь так, – он ласково щекочет ее щечку.

\- Почему ты не понимаешь? Это мое выражение привязанности! – обижается Стив на то, что Дэнни не верит в его искренность.

\- Что ТЫ понимаешь под «выражением привязанности»? Мне кажется, для тебя это значит разрешение подвергать мою жоп… - Грейс недовольно ворчит. – Эм… Мой зад опасности каждый день! Не закатывай на меня тут глаза, ты знаешь, что я был бы гораздо здоровее, если бы ты соблюдал процедуру вызова подкрепления хоть иногда!

\- Не начинай это, только не сегодня, это наш черт… прости, Грейси… выходной.

Всю комнату сотряс громоподобный лай. Тирексообразный щенок немецкой овчарки вбежал в комнату с ветеринаром на буксире и сразу радостно облизал лицо Грейс.

\- С-Стив! Убери его! – смеясь, говорит Грейс.

\- Сидеть! – Пес плюхнулся на зад там же где и стоял и вопросительно склонил голову.

\- Похоже, он очень послушный, - ветеринар попыталась собрать в хвост растрепавшиеся волосы прежде, чем вернуться к записям.

\- Ну, что же. Он чист, никакой заразы. Сильное истощение, но, теперь, когда вы его начали хорошо кормить, он набирает вес и скоро вернется к своим нормальным размерам.

\- Погодите… Он станет еще больше? – Дэнни не хочет иметь дел с собакой, которая будет больше него.

\- Ну, он просто перестанет выглядеть, как скелет, если такой ответ вас устроит. Он чист, но прививки, которые я сделала, должны перекрыть все базовые заболевания. Так, на всякий случай. Беспокоится не о чем. Если это все на сегодня, то медсестра проводит вас четверых на выход.

///

Стив садится за руль (естественно) а Дэнни, после длительных уговоров (на самом деле он умолял), садится на пассажирское. Грейс и псу достается заднее сидение.

\- Дядя Стив?

\- Зови его просто Стив, дорогая. Я отказываюсь состоять с ним в каком-либо родстве. Нет, забудь. Вообще зови его одним из тех слов, что я запрещаю тебе говорить дома.

\- Да, Грейс, - Стив игнорирует Дэнни.

\- Ты оставишь его?

Денни отвечает за Стива:

\- Нет. Конечно нет.

\- Но… - пытается протестовать Стив, отведя взгляд от дороги.

\- Смотри куда едешь, болван! Нет, детка, мы должны его вернуть прежним хозяевам, они наверняка скучают по нему.

Стив объясняет, что, скорее всего, нет, никто не будет скучать по щенку. При этом постаравшись не заострять внимания на следах жестокого обращения с которыми он нашел пса.

\- … Я звонил весь день, сообщая о нем в приюты. К сожалению, никто о нем ничего не слышал, так что мы с ним теперь связаны, - ухмыляясь, заканчивает он.

\- Связаны, - стонет Дэнни. – Ну конечно! Ведь именно неандертальцы первыми приручили волков. Ты должен прокачивать навыки общения с людьми, а не с собаками.

\- У меня прекрасные навыки общения с людьми! – протестует Стив.

\- Неужели? Вот тебе контраргумент, - к удивлению (и восхищению) Стива, Дэнни расстегивает и стягивает с себя рубашку, обнажая покрытую золотистыми волосками грудь. – Видишь? Это, друг мой, след от пулевого ранения, которое я получил благодаря твоим «прекрасным навыкам общения»!

Потом, слишком быстро, так что Стив не успел как следует полюбоваться, Дэнни натягивает рубашку обратно.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Стив лихорадочно ищет смену темы чтобы перестать думать об этом коротком, но горячем сеансе стриптиза. – Выпьем пива у меня?

\- Прости, я должен забросить Грейс в… погоди-ка, это же моя машина? Да, так что я отвезу ее к Рейчел, - Стив смотрит на заднее сидение – Грейс спит с псом в обнимку.

\- А потом, - подталкивает он Дэнни, вопросительно глядя на него.

\- У меня планы, - Дэнни ерзает на сидении и избегает смотреть на Стива.

\- Планы? – удивляется Стив и хмурится. Ему не нравится, что у Дэнни есть какие-то планы на эти выходные не включающие его присутствие.

\- Да, Стивен, у меня есть планы. Так, ладно, не будем о моей частной жизни, вот твой дом, забирай свой передвижной блошиный цирк и выметайся из моей машины.

Стиву не нравится упоминание частной жизни, потому что это… ну потому что это частная жизнь. В смысле, без Стива.

\- Ну ладно. Тогда пойду на пробежку, - Стив выходит из машины, берет на руки своего гигантского пса, не потревожив Грейс, вынимает его из машины и машет Уильямсу на прощание.

\- Давай, большой парень, пошли, - Стив решительно направляется к дому.

///

Стиву необходимо прочистить голову. Он никогда не видел Дэнни без рубашки и этот вид будто бы отпечатался на его сетчатке.

Он переодевается в спортивные шорты и майку, останавливается в гостиной потягиваясь и замечает, как пес игриво крутится вокруг него. Ну да, он же не гулял минимум неделю. 

Он смотрит на повязку, которую обновили в клинике, и вздыхает – видно побегать пока не выйдет.

\- Хочешь гулять? – спрашивает он у оживившегося пса, надевая выданный в клинике поводок. Тут звонит телефон.

\- Да, это лейтенант коммандер…

ГАВ!

\- Простите, я говорю, что я лейтенант комманд…

ГАВ! ГАВ!

\- Лааадно. Подождите минутку, хорошо? Эй, приятель, лови! – он бросает свернутую газету в другую комнату – пес бросается следом. – Да, я сообщал о найденной собаке. Да, очень большая немецкая овчарка, ни ошейника, ни бирки. На что отзывается? Понятия не имею… Спасибо, что обновляете данные. Я позвоню, если узнаю что-то еще.

Стив обдумывает имя для пса, когда тот возвращается в комнату, гордо неся обслюнявленную газету, пушистый хвост с грохотом бьется о мебель. Он подбирает поводок и выходит из дома.

\- Фиддо? – пробует он.

Ничего, кроме любопытного взгляда.

\- Спот? Нет, тебе не подходит.

Стив чешет затылок, пытаясь вспомнить какою-нибудь нормальную собачью кличку, но это сложно, так как у Стива аллергия на нормальность, вернее, у нормальности аллергия на Стива.

Тут его осеняет.

\- Лейтенант Коммандер? – Пес радостно подпрыгивает и припадает на передние лапы, в готовности играть. – Ага, понятно.

Стив чешет Лейтенанта Коммандера за ухом и направляется в город.

///

\- Эй, мужик! Чё-да-как, МакГарретт? Чё собираешься сотворить еще, а? – хозяин магазинчика лыбится местной знаменитости. – Чем могу помочь, братан?

\- Алоха, - Стив улыбается и свистит Коммандеру чтобы прекратил облаивать проезжающие машины и не пытался пробить головой стеклянные двери магазина. – Мне нужна собачья еда.

\- Прямо здесь, чувак, - продавец машет рукой в направлении одного прохода.

Стив берет сорокафунтовый (16-18 килограмм) мешок, ставит его на прилавок и вытаскивает бумажник.

\- Не, чувак. Бери даром, - продавец отмахивается от денег.

\- Нет уж, дай мне заплатить.

\- Да все норм, братан. От тебя хорошая прибыль, плюс из-за тебя тут все время крутятся классные цыпочки, - он подмигивает и кивает на стайку девушек в бикини, которые тут же начинают притворяться, что просто бродят по магазину в поисках покупок. Стив вздрагивает, вспоминая те фотографии и жалеет, что обрядился в шорты.

\- Круто, братан, пока, - говорит Стив через плечо, пытаясь удержать в руках и монстра тянущего его за поводок, и громадный мешок с едой монстра.

\- Эй, Коммандер, куда это ты направился? – Стив вынужден со всей силы дернуть поводок, потому что Лейтенант собрался ломануться через улицу на красный свет. Это собака совершенно не боится машин и прет вперед, как танк. Как только на светофоре появляется зеленый человечек, Стив делает шаг вперед и это оказывается ошибкой. Лейтенант Коммандер упорно рвется через дорогу к недавно открывшемуся модному ресторану и лает как ненормальный. 

\- Лейтенант Коммандер! – орет Стив. – Тихо! Сидеть!

Пес скулит, но подчиняется.

\- Ну и какого черта это было? – ворчит Стив на пса, одновременно пытаясь запихнуть пакет с кормом в сумку. Тут он слышит знакомый голос. Это Дэнни. Пес начинает тявкать, пытаясь привлечь внимание Дэнни, слава богу на это раз гораздо тише. А Дэнни… Дэнни выглядит шикарно. Он в ослепительно белой рубашке, розовом галстуке, его Стив не видел, а он очень Дэнни к лицу. К тому же, Стив не может в это поверить, Дэнни побрился настолько тщательно, что от щетины не осталось и следа. 

Стив вздрагивает, потому что за разглядыванием не заметил, как к нему подошел официант. Тому тут же достается мрачный взгляд – а незачем пугать Стива чертова МакГарретта внезапными появлениями.

\- С..Сэр, могли бы вы успокоить свою собаку? Пожалуйста. Она беспокоит наших посетителей.

Внезапно, Стив понимает, что упустил из виду лай Лейтенанта Коммандера.

\- Тихо! – шипит он, пес замолкает.

Стив возвращается к наблюдению за Дэнни. За Дэнни, который замечательно выглядит, излучает очарование, улыбается кому-то за столиком. С кем он? Это свидание? Вот это вот его «планы»? Люди, из-за которых Стив не может рассмотреть визави Дэнни, немного смещаются и он видит силуэт. И это не женщина.

\- Эм, простите, что снова беспокою, - говорит официант, который так и не ушел, хотя Коммандер сидит тихо, как мышь. – Простите, я просто хотел спросить, вы случайно не Стивен МакГарре…

\- Да, я это он, - Стив чувствует, что хорошим это не кончится.

\- Это с того…

Стив в отчаянии закрывает лицо рукой.

\- Да, да… с сайта… - стонет Стив.

\- Не возражаете? – официант протягивает ему ручку и лист бумаги. – Мой парень убьет за ваш автограф.

Стив расписывается на листочке, и официант уходит, по дороге кивая на вопросы посетителей. Стив чует – это не к добру. Он собирается сваливать, но тут пакет лопается и собачий корм рассыпается.

\- Стивен МакГарретт! – громко и немного невнятно, от выпитого вина, наверное, кричит женщина за одним из ближайших столиков. – Мне все равно, что там говорят другие, пока ты ловишь этих плохишей, ты можешь хоть весь остров взорвать!

От какого-то столика слышны одобрительные возгласы. Стив торопливо благодарит, пытается собрать корм в пакет и убраться отсюда, пока Дэнни не пришел посмотреть из-за чего сыр-бор. Стив бросает взгляд на столик Дэнни, в животе тяжелеет, потому что тот уже смотрит в его сторону.

Стив чертыхается про себя, потому что, конечно же, тут же сталкивается взглядом с Дэнни. Тот закатывает глаза и Стив видит, как тот говорит:

\- Бо-же мой. Вы должно быть издеваетесь…

Он попал, он в полной заднице.

Стив лихорадочно загребает рассыпавшийся корм огромными горстями, но он все не кончается и собака начинает радостно дергаться, видя, что Дэнни извинившись перед своим визави, (свидание с парнем!) направляется к ним. 

\- Какого. Хрена. – Стив смотрит на лучшие ботинки Дэнни. – Ты. Делаешь. Здесь.

Это плохо. Это особый тон. Стив знает, что сейчас маленькая жилка пульсирует на виске Дэнни. Обычно он находит это весьма сексуальным, но сейчас Стив чувствует горечь.

\- Эээ… пес. – Стив поднимается. – Взял его на прогулку и заодно решил купить еды. Лейтенант Коммандер немного сошел с ума и приволок меня сюда. Он, наверное, почуял твой запах.

\- Лейтенант Коммандер? – Дэнни скрещивает руки на груди, и это было бы еще более сексуально, если бы он не собирался убить Стива через пару секунд. Среагировав на имя, пес бросается на Дэнни, облизывает его лицо и катастрофически портит прическу. – УБЕРИ ЕГО ОТ МЕНЯ!

\- К ноге, Коммандер! – пес мгновенно слушается, но урон уже нанесен. – Прости, я весь день звонил и отвечал на звонки и сейчас он, наверное, думает, что это его имя. Ни на что больше он не реагирует.

\- Блять, мой галстук! Грейс подарила его мне, привезла еще из Джерси! Черт возьми! – Дэнни пытается почистить галстук и поправить волосы.

\- Так ты на свидании или что? 

\- Да, Стивен, я на хреновом свидании, – Дэнни приглаживает волосы, но одна прядь постоянно выбивается. – Черт бы все побрал!

\- Ты принарядился, - Стив постарался замаскировать свою ревность.

\- Ага. Мы – гомо-гомо сапиенс пытаемся выглядеть как можно лучше на свиданиях, Стивен. Как мои волосы? – спрашивает Дэнни, крутя головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Хорошо, - автоматически отвечает Стив. – Погоди, это же Дерганный Тимми из бухгалтерии?

\- Дерганный Тимми? Что? Его зовут Тимоти Смит, - убийственно смотрит на него Дэнни. – Откуда это «дерганный» вообще взялось?

\- Он… Ну у него дергается глаз все время, когда я говорю «привет».

\- Стив, - вздыхает Дэнни. – Серийные убийцы дергаются и писаются в штаны, когда ты смотришь на них. Если я услышу, что ты что-то сделал Тиму, богом клянусь… А теперь, брысь, вали отсюда, не хочу испортить наше второе свидание.

ВТОРОЕ?! С этим?! Стив отступает назад, чтобы осознать происходящее. Будто бы вселенная играет с ним какую-то больную шутку. Он узнает, что его партнер играет за ту же команду, когда он уже с кем-то встречается? Жопа! Время для «лица аневризмы».

И, прежде чем он успевает удержать свой глупый язык, из его рта вырывается:

\- Ты не говорил, что гей.

\- Би, - сердито поправляет его Дэнни и тыкает в него пальцем – И нет! Ты не посмеешь этого делать!

\- Делать чего? – не понимая, с чего вдруг такая агрессия, защищается Стив.

\- Не вываливай мне тут свое гомофобное дерьмо, - Дэнни больно тыкает ему в грудь. – Или я так быстро заполню бумаги о переводе, что ты не успеешь сказать «оформи его, Дэнни»!

\- Подожди! Чего? Гомофобное…? Я не гомофоб! – оправдывается Стив. Пес, реагируя на напряженную ситуацию, начинает взволнованно лаять снова.

\- Лейтенант Коммандер! – орет Дэнни. – ОБА! Заткнитесь!

Он со стоном закрывает лицо руками.

Стив понимает, что перешел все границы и начинает извиняться:

\- Слушай, прости Дэнни, - но он не силен в извинениях и отсчет на худшее из них начался. Три, два, один и… - Просто я думаю, ты мог найти кого-нибудь гораздо лучше.

И это «лучшее» стоит в двух шагах от него.

\- Даже не начинай! – говорит Дэнни. – Я же не читаю тебе нотации о твоих «отношениях» с Катериной. И сейчас ты просто уйдешь, а я вернусь к своему свиданию, окей?

\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что ты би?

\- Чт…! Какого хренова хрена?! – Дэнни краснеет как рак. – Это моя частная жизнь, личная, понимаешь?

Точно, Стив ненавидит это слово. Личная. Он натурально убивал людей, чтобы оказаться в центре этого «личного». И, возможно, он немного эгоистичен, но он не собирается делить Дэнни ни с кем, кроме Грейс разве что.

\- Звучит так, будто ты не доверяешь мне. Это больно.

Они оба понимают, что устраивают сцену, и Дэнни понижает тон.

\- Конечно, ТЫ. – Дэнни это «ты» шипит сквозь зубы. – Ты нашел способ переключить все внимание со свидания, которое не имело к тебе никакого отношения, на себя.

\- Что это значит? – бурчит Стив.

\- Ничего! Господи ты боже мой! Клянусь, если ты не свалишь отсюда к моменту, как Тим выйдет из туалета, - Дэнни делает паузу, чтобы оглянуться и проверить. – Я убью тебя, воскрешу и снова убью. И повторю.

Стив сдается.

\- Ладно. Но мы не закончили этот разговор.

Дэнни видит, как его визави возвращается за столик и машет ему. Поворачивается назад к Стиву и шипит.

\- Нет. Мы. Закончили с этим.

///

\- Спасибо, что проводил до дома, Дэнни.

\- Ты всегда такой вежливый, Тим. Я еще раз прошу прощения за Стива, - глаз Тима дергается, Дэнни ободряюще улыбается. – Я обещаю, этого не повторится. Так что, на следующей неделе снова встретимся?

Неловкая пауза.

\- Послушай, - начинает Тим и Дэнни понимает, что все идет к черту. – Насчет этого… Я думаю, нам нужно прекратить встречаться.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Просто я не думаю, что это сработает. Я никогда не встречался сразу после разрыва длительных отношений. Но… я не знаю… - Тим невесело усмехается. – Когда ты предложил свидание, я готов был ногу себе прострелить, чтобы это сработало…

Погодите! Кроме того, что Стив испортил ему свидание, Тимми теперь порвет с ним? 

\- Тогда что не так?

\- Я… Просто думаю, что это не сработает, - Тим закусывает губу. – Я бухгалтер, а ты… Ты супергерой чертова 5-0. Я все еще не забыл своего бывшего, а ты… я не знаю, что ты ищешь в этом. Плюс, мы оба понимаем, что ты не в моей лиге.

\- Что? О чем ты говоришь? Какая лига? Это не бейсбол или еще какая игра… Ты слышал, что Стив говорил? Все из-за этого? Послушай, Тим (я прибью этого недоумка), игнорируй его, он идиот, просто…

\- Это не из-за Стива, - глаз Тимми снова дергается. – Это из-за меня, не верю, что вообще говорю это, но я решил набраться смелости и сказать. Я никогда не поверю, что у нас может быть что-то серьезное. И не хочу использовать тебя как запасной аэродром.

\- О.

\- И к тому же… Тебе тоже нужно разобраться кое в чем.

\- Мммм?

\- Серьезно? – Тим недоуменно приподнимает бровь и смеется. – Ты не понимаешь? Ух ты! Если они выдают значки детективов копам с такими дедуктивными навыками, не удивительно, что все так плохо заканчивается.

\- Что?

\- Выясни это, ты уже назвал его имя дважды за пару минут, - Тим вежливо улыбается и закрывает дверь.

///

Стив рад что Лейтенант Коммандер соответствует своему военно-морскому званию и имеет бесконечные запасы энергии, потому что Стив готов бросать мячик в волны весь день.

ОН МОГ СДЕЛАТЬ ВСЕ НАМНОГО ЛУЧШЕ, ЕСЛИ БЫ ДЕРЖАЛ СВОЙ РОТ НА ЗАМКЕ!

Гав! Гав!

\- Лови мяч, Лейтенант. – Он снова бросает мяч в прибой и пес со скоростью торпеды вспарывает волны, чтобы его достать.

НУЖНО БЫЛО РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ НАЕДИНЕ. А ТЕПЕРЬ ОН НЕНАВИДИТ ТЕБЯ. ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО ПРОСТО.

///

\- Алло.

\- Привет. Это я.

Дэнни фыркает.

\- Да. Это ты. Чего тебе надо, засранец? – Стив слышит на заднем плане возмущенное: «Дэнно!» - Прости, детка. Что тебе нужно, дырка в ягодицах?

\- Эм. Я застрял.

\- О нет! Маленький Стивен застрял в колодце!

\- Нет, серьезно. Мне нужно было отвезти Лейтенанта Коммандера в ветклинику, потому что рана сзади так и не заживает. Там одно место, если пытаешься прикоснуться – он с ума сходит. Я поехал на Меркурии и он сломался на полпути. Можешь подобрать меня?

\- Нет. Если ты такой тупой, что думаешь, что этот кусок мусора является машиной - сам виноват. Ты знал, что она так сделает. Подведет тебя, - они оба понимают, что это уже не о машине.

\- Слушай, Дэнни, я правда хочу поговорить о…

\- Я сказал, что мы не будем говорить об этом.

\- Нет. То есть да, я хочу поговорить об этом, но сейчас я просто хочу извиниться. Я не должен был так реагировать. Можешь подобрать меня? Пожалуйста?

\- Ни за что. Ты не представляешь сколько шерсти было после той поездки в машине. Ты мог бы взять пикап, Стив. В этот кузов влезет стая псов!

\- Дело в том, что Лейтенант начал метаться, когда я его туда посадил. Он бился о стенки так сильно, что рана, о которой я говорил, снова открылась и начала кровоточить.

Дэнни закатывает глаза на крики Грейс, о бедном щенке, которому больно.

\- Ладно. Кровь все еще идет?

\- Нет. Я перевязал его, но он плохо выглядит.

\- Ладно. ЛАДНО. Где ты?

///

\- Ну, каков вердикт? – Дэнни приезжает за двумя флотскими придурками, после того, как отвозит Грейс к матери, но видит только человеческого лейтенанта коммандера. 

\- Плохо. - Стив выглядит невыносимо грустным и, черт возьми, Дэнни не может злиться на этого печального ребенка, даже если он на три головы выше и является его работодателем.

\- Где Скуби-Ду?

\- В участке.

\- В у… Где?

\- Наркотики, Дэнни, - мрачно говорит Стив. – Кто-то разрезал его, запихал наркотики внутрь и зашил обратно. Попытка контрабанды наркотиков.

\- Это…

\- Мерзко, - с отвращением говорит Стив и Дэнни слишком хорошо знает отношение Стива к вовлечению невинных и беспомощных в преступления.

\- Мы в деле?

\- О, да, – Стив идет к пассажирской двери. Что-то серьезно не так с парнем, раз он не собирается рулить. – Спасибо, что подвез.

\- С ним все будет нормально. Уверен Булька (в оригинале ссылка на ТВ шоу Blues Clues. Там фигурирует синяя собака. В русскоязычных странах ее назвали Булька) замечательно проведет время со своими сородичами.

Стив молча пялится прямо вперед.

\- Прости.

\- За что?

\- Слушай, мне правда очень жаль, что я испортил твое свидание с дерг… с Тимоти.

\- Да ладно, все нормально, - быстро прерывает его Дэнни.

\- Погоди, что-то случилось?

\- Ничего. Куда тебя везти? Домой?

\- Нет, стой. Ясли я напортачил, дай мне все исправить.

\- Я СКАЗАЛ – все нормально! – повышает голос Дэнни и Стив тут же пытается исправить ситуацию.

\- Слушай, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, просто неудачно это показал, - Стив расстроено опускает взгляд на кисти рук.

\- Знаю, что хочешь. Но я могу сам с этим справиться – я уже большой мальчик, - фыркает Дэнни. Он вынужден признаться сам себе, что у него нет никакой сопротивляемости очарованию младенцев. – Мы расстались с Тимми.

Он опускает тот факт, что его просто-напросто бросили.

\- Прости, - повторяет Стив и снова пялится на руки.

\- Я говорю – все нормально. Все хорошо.

Оставшееся время до дома Стива они проводят в спасительном молчании.

///

\- Эй, можешь сделать одолжение? – стучит Стив в кабинет Дэнни.

\- Зависит… - Дэнни подозрительно сужает глаза. На самом деле «одолжения» могут варьироваться и иногда включать странные просьбы типа помочь Стиву сделать домашнюю Си-4 или побороться с акулами в заливе.

\- Можешь забрать Лейтенанта Коммандера? Сегодня уже можно.

\- О, выпускают за хорошее поведение? - ухмыляется Дэнни. А что? Он находит это смешным, даже если никто, кроме него не смеется. – Почему сам не можешь?

\- Не на чем. Помнишь про грузовик? Если бы мог сделать это сам, не стал бы навязываться.

\- Угу, как не стал навязывать наше партнерство.

\- Никогда не слезешь с этой темы, да? Жизнь была бы гораздо приятнее, если бы ты признал, что счастлив здесь, - Стив улыбается этой своей дурацкой прекрасной улыбкой, которая заставляет переворачиваться внутренности Дэнни. – К тому же у меня запланирован разговор за ужином с Катериной.

Дэнни насмешливо приподнимает брови:

\- Конечно, «за ужином». Это так ты называешь кухонный секс?

\- Эй! Это не так! Я запланировал серьезный разговор с ней насчет… кое-чего важного, - улыбка Стива гаснет и в комнате как будто становится менее солнечно.

\- Да, да… Помнишь? Личная жизнь? – отмахивается Дэнни. - Нет необходимости мне об этом рассказывать. Разве что ты хочешь «навязать» мне свою личную жизнь…

///

Дэнни стоит на пляже Стива, поводок провисает, Лейтенант Коммандер сидит рядом, довольно вывесив язык, абсолютно счастливый быть рядом с одним из своих избранных людей.

Дэнни думает, что не заслуживает доверия этого гиганта (сидя голова пса достигает его груди). Как же сильно мучили его, если малейшее проявление участия дало такую привязанность. Дэнни с улыбкой треплет уши и почесывает пса по спине вдоль всего позвоночника. Тому нравится эта ласка, даже когда Дэнни осторожно касается места, где были зашиты наркотики. Если бы не это довольное глупое выражение морды (которое сильно напоминает Стива) – пес пугал бы до чертиков. Набравший вес от хорошей кормежки, нарастивший мускулы от тренировок, которые ему устраивает Стив. Он выглядит здоровее, счастливее и, хоть это кажется невозможным, еще больше.

Дэнни ждет своего напарника, лениво гладит пса, смотрит на волны. Местные дети, загорелые и взлохмаченные носятся вокруг, смеясь над песочными замками Стива, потом начинают рыть канаву. Дэнни знает, как Стив добр к детям, наверняка он разрешает им использовать пляж, как свой собственный.

Пес напрягается и низко рычит. Дэнни внимательно смотрит вокруг, пытаясь понять, что разозлило собаку. Ноги пса согнуты и напряжены, уши торчком, нос сморщился от рычания – он готов драться или бежать. Дэнни смотрит туда же, куда со злостью смотрит пес. Это пикап. Сначала он решает, что пикап Стива, но нет. Игрушечная танцующая гавайская девушка, которую Дэнни прилепил на приборную панель, чтобы раздражать Стива – пропала, номерных знаков нет, фар, на передней решетке тоже.

Водитель выходит из машины и поведение Лейтенанта Коммандера меняется. Теперь он старается стать как можно меньше и спрятаться за Дэнни, несмотря на свои немаленькие размеры. Водитель один, весь в черном, глядит нагло и, отчетливая выпуклость в штанах недвусмысленно, показывает – он вооружен.

\- Я знаю. Тебе не нравится, но мы сможем это преодолеть. Просто поверь мне, окей? – Дэнни быстро отправляет текст Стиву: «Подозрительная машина, черный пикап, такой же модели, как твой, на твоем пляже. Лейтенант Коммандер напуган. Приезжайте как можно быстрее. Я пошел к нему».

Дэнни тянет пса за поводок и быстро двигается к детям, роющим канаву. Наклоняется заинтересованно и незаметно для парня из пикапа показывает свой значок. Тихо говорит: «Стив, партер, опасность, бегите домой». Дети тут же подчиняются. Проводив взглядом, как они покидают пляж, он непринужденно оборачивается к мужчине.

Дэнни спокойно ждет, когда тот приблизится.

\- В службе спасения животных мне сказали, что нашли мою собаку, - скользко улыбаясь, говорит парень. 

\- Это ваша собака?

\- Да, сэр, - парень подходит ближе, заглядывает Дэнни в глаза, черные мешки под глазами, белки красные и воспаленные. – Могли бы вернуть мне ее…

Дэнни твердой рукой показывает значок.

\- Не так быстро, приятель. Ты арестован за хранение и перевозку наркотиков. И жестокое обращение с животными.

Дэнни едва не пропускает смазанное движение ножом, почти получает удар в бок. Он тянется за пистолетом, но преступник выбивает его прежде, чем он успевает его как следует взять. Лейтенант Коммандер бросается вперед и впивается в запястье руки, держащей нож. Парень орет. Он отшатывается и пинает пса так сильно, что тот отлетает на полметра, падает на песок и взвизгивает. Дэнни пользуется шансом, хватает парня за раненую руку и с силой выворачивает ее тому за спину. Парень снова орет от боли, мгновенно бросает нож и падает в песок. Дэнни скороговоркой зачитывает ему права, одновременно надевая наручники.

\- Что? Так захотелось поиграть в песочек? Никуда ты не денешься, поверь мне.

Тут его телефон разражается похоронным маршем. Дэнни стонет.

\- ДЭННИ! ГДЕ ТЫ?! Зачем ты настаивал, что самолично будешь забирать Грейс с уроков танцев каждую неделю, если теперь не соизволяешь приехать?! Я посылаю Грегори за ней…

\- Нет! Нет. Я уже в пути, - врет Дэнни. – Просто немного задержался на работе.

Драгдилер под его ногами начал извиваться как червь и орать дурниной.

\- Что это такое там? Ты все еще на работе?

Дэнни пихает парня мордой в песок, чтобы заглушить вопли. И быстро завершает разговор с Рейчел, пока она не вспомнила свой коронный аргумент, что он подвергает Грейс опасности.

\- Ничего, дорогая. Просто радио. Увидимся!

Парень затыкается, и бросает все свои силы на попытки дышать через песок.

\- Что же мне с тобой делать? – задумчиво спрашивает Дэнни, оглядывая пляж на предмет появления Стива. Но нет, пусто. Тут он замечает песочные замки и улыбается. Сторонний наблюдатель сказал бы что эта улыбка слишком сильно напоминает стивову.

Он вытаскивает телефон и пишет сообщение: «Я в порядке. Беру Лейтенанта Коммандера с собой, чтобы забрать Грейс с танцев. Потом вернусь к тебе. Ты должен мне выпивку. Захвати полицейскую машину, чтобы увезли подозреваемого. Поторопись, прилив начинается».

///

Стив проскакивает все красные сигналы светофоров, пока гонит к своему дому, проклиная себя, что оставил в машине только одну обойму. Он вываливается из машины почти на ходу, отчаянно торопится на пляж, проигнорировав последнее сообщение Дэнни. Представляет себе наихудший сценарий пока быстро оглядывает пляж. Он слышит крики о помощи и бросается к их источнику. 

\- Помогите! Этот парень чокнутый! Я просто искал свою собаку!

Стив чувствует, как отпускает его страх за напарника, увидев закопанного в песок преступника. Он глупо улыбается, представив Дэнни за этой работой. Тот постарался и сделал это НАИХУДШИМ способом.

\- Пожалуйста! Вода поднимается!

Стив слышит, как паркуется наконец-то догнавшая его полицейская машина, он делает парочку снимков на память или для возможного шантажа и кричит полицейским:

\- Эй! Сюда.

Работы по откапыванию подозреваемого он оставляет им.

///

Стив лениво попивает холодно пиво, развалившись в кресле на веранде. С пляжа раздается лай. Дэнни идет по песку, в одной руке ботинки, в другой палка. Она летит в прибой, и Лейтенант Коммандер радостно бросается за ней в воду каждый раз. Стив хватает бутылку и рысит к ним.

Дэнни отрывает взгляд от волн и смотрит на Стива улыбаясь так красиво, что Стив теряет дар речи.

\- Э-э… На, - протягивает он Дэнни пиво.

\- Краткость - сестра таланта, - говорит Дэнни. Свет солнца льется на него, подчеркивая и прозрачность глаз, и золотистый отблеск волос. Стив не может оторвать взгляд.

\- Ага, - глупо говорит он, не слыша сам себя. Потом все же собирается с силами. – В смысле… Да.

Дэнни забирает пиво и делает глоток, повергнув Стива в совершеннейший ступор. Он громко свистит, чтобы позвать пса к себе, прежде, чем тот станет жертвой стаи бешеных чаек.

\- Дэнни?

\- Мммм? – Дэнни смотрит на него через плечо, прижимая горлышко бутылки к губам.

\- Я…, - какого хрена он так нервничает? – Я поговорил с Кэт. И…

Дэнни полностью поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:

\- И? – он веселится, слушая, как путается словах Ловкий пес.

Лейтенант Коммандер начинает лаять, и Дэнни оглядывается на него, чтобы проверить, не собирается ли эта годзилла напрыгнуть на него от избытка чувств.

Стив, раздраженный, что Дэнни отвлекается, когда он тут собирается с силами, хватает его за руку. За теплое сильное предплечье.

\- Дэнни, - снова начинает он, но слишком поздно. Их сметает в волны собачья радость, весом в пятьдесят килограмм. Дэнни опрокидывается в накатывающую волну, Стив железной хваткой удерживает его рядом, тянет на себя, но его тоже ведет, и в воду они падают оба. Стив падает спиной, ощутимо бьется головой о песок, не такой уж тот и мягкий, когда мокрый, а потом на него валится Дэнни всем своим, как оказалось, немалым, весом. Падает прямо на грудь и откуда-то раздается отчетливый стук. 

Дэнни отплевывается от воды и песка, мрачно бормоча что-то типа «ненавижу чертовы пляжи». А Стив чувствует, как горит его лицо от близости Дэнни, от того, как он елозит по нему. Как они ТРУТСЯ друг о друга. Дэнни наконец-то приподнимается и смотрит на Стива сквозь растрепанную челку. Они замирают на мгновение, но слышат лай и понимают, что волны снова накатывают на них. Теперь Дэнни стискивает плечи Стива. Перепутанными ногами они взрывают песок и мутят воду.

Дэнни вздрагивает и стонет, когда больное колено дает о себе знать вспышкой боли прокатываясь по всему телу от пальцев ног до макушки.

«Нахрен! – думает Стив. – К черту слова!» Прежде чем накатит следующая волна, он подминает Дэнни под себя, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и целует эти подвижные губы, вечно искривленные в усмешке.

Дэнни извивается под ним, стонет в поцелуй.

Стив делает паузу и глубокий вдыхает, чтобы вобрать в себя окружающие запахи: морская соль, черный кофе, лосьон после бритья… Дэнни и океан – две его любимые вещи разом, и, как это не смешно, обе у него во рту сейчас. Стив благодарит бога, что Дэнни с ним, под ним, правильно вжимается в его тело. Он лихорадочно шарит руками по плечам Стива, сейчас облепленным футболкой. Стив поощрительно стонет на это и ладонью зарывается в волосы Дэнни, как всегда делал во сне.

Стив проводит руками по бокам Дэнни, наконец-то прикасаясь как следует, а не пытая себя вечным «смотри, но не трогай». Но когда он сжимает в руках бедра Дэнни, тот начинает кричать и отталкивать Стива, будто он в огне. Стив открывает глаза, видит страх в глазах Дэнни и пугается что он все испортил, разрушил их партнерство. Это разбивает ему сердце.

\- Сти…! – кричит было Дэнни, глядя мимо Стива на накатывающую на них волну, потом вцепляется в него что есть силы и их снова накрывает водой. Страх Стива исчезает, время замедляется, Дэнни оказывается лежащим на нем, светлые волосы щекочут нос Стива и по тому, как сильно Дэнни прижимается к нему – он понимает, что все у них будет хорошо.

Ребра трещат, колено впивается в бедро - ворочания Дэнни едва не вышибают из него дух, но Стив не может перестать улыбаться. 

Они все же выползают на берег. Лейтенант Коммандер радостно скачет вокруг.

\- Я, - хрипло говорит Дэнни. – Такой… мокрый.

Стив пристально оглядывает Дэнни, мокрые штаны облегают его, прекрасно подчеркивая рельеф тела. Волосы растрепаны – привычная укладка пропала без следа. Он медленно улыбается и тянет:

\- Ах ты грязная, грязная девчонка.

Дэнни закатывает глаза, потом пододвигается поближе к Стиву.

\- Шуточки у тебя… 

Потом укладывается головой ему на плечо и пихает локтем в бок.

\- Так что?...

\- Что? – рука Стива бессознательно двигается и он касается лица Дэнни, гладит морщинки в уголках глаз, очерчивает линию челюсти, как всегда хотел сделать, с первого дня их знакомства.

\- Что насчет Катерины? Ты собирался поговорить с ней, - хмурится Дэнни. – Что-то важное?

Стив вглядывается в лицо Дэнни, так близко, что видит каждую морщинку, каждую веснушку и пробившуюся к вечеру щетину и шепчет:

\- Ты это «что-то важное»…

Дэнни перекатывается, оказываясь частично на Стиве и бормочет:

\- Иди сюда, ты, гигантский придурок…

///

Они с трудом добираются до спальни, валятся на кровать, сталкиваясь ногами, хватаясь друг за друга, разогреваясь после вынужденного купания. 

Стив медленно скользит руками по груди Дэнни вниз, пока не останавливается, обхватив бедра. Дэнни игриво кусает его за нижнюю губу, возвращая ей цвет после холодного уличного душа. 

Поцелуй длится, кажется целую вечность, он неторопливый и нежный. Двадцать минут такого ванильного поцелуя - Дэнни отодвигается и почти раздраженно говорит:

\- Ладно, если ты не собираешься делать свой ход…

\- А? Что? – Стив парит в небесах, счастливый до одурения, что заполучил Дэнни. Голова совсем не соображает.

\- Как ты собираешься сделать это? – Дэнни встает на колени над Стивом, наклоняется, опасно близко к запертому в штанах стояку. Стив не думал, что когда-нибудь будет настолько потерян в постели, он же не мальчик в конце концов! Дэнни нависает над ним и спрашивает. – Кто ты?

\- Что? – мысли с трудом ворочаются в голове. – Я Стив.

\- О боже, - закатывает глаза Дэнни. – Я спрашиваю, ты сверху или снизу? Хотя, я могу так и так, я разносторонний.

\- Эм… - Стив тяжело сглатывает и чувствует, как капля пота стекает по шее вниз – он так не нервничал в постели со времен старшей школы. Когда Стив поцеловал Дэнни, он и не думал, что тот сразу захочет секса с ним. И теперь он задумывается, как же сильно Дэнни хотел этого?

\- Ладно-ладно, - Дэнни вздыхает, слезает с кровати и стаскивает штаны. – Так и быть, в этот раз я буду снизу.

Стив открывает рот, но не может выдавить и слова. Он просто с раскрытым ртом смотрит. На Дэнни. Как тот оглядываясь на него через обнаженное плечо, держа в зубах нераспакованный презерватив, медленно снимает боксеры.

\- Дэнни, - это все что может выдавить из себя Стив, его мозг однозначно отключился – вся кровь отправилась в другие места, он физически неспособен оторвать взгляд от голого Дэнни, пока тот забирается на кровать, снова встает на колени по бокам его ног (тяжелый, налитой член покачивается от каждого движения) и разрывает обертку презерватива.

\- Тебе, - говорит Дэнни, лизнув губы Стива. – Нужно расслабиться.

Дэнни забирается ладонью в его штаны и мягко сжимает головку члена.

-А-ах! ДЭННИ! – руки Стива дергаются, но Дэнни удерживает его на месте твердой рукой упираясь в грудь.

Стив тяжело дышит, вдыхает запах Дэнни, напитывается им. Он закрывает глаза и стонет, неуверенный, что все происходящее не очередной сон, что все это происходит сейчас, с ним. То, как Дэнни медленно дрочит ему, заставляя лечь на кровать.

\- Ну и кто тут у нас краснеющий девственник, - дразнится Дэнни. – Черт! Думаю, ты вот-вот кончишь, да? Нужно ли нам замедлиться? 

\- Как? – стонет Стив, еще раз толкаясь членом в руку Дэнни, пока тот не отпустил его. Он думает, что так скоро и случится.

\- Ну, для начала, - Дэнни наклоняется, почти ложится на Стива, и легко целует его. – Ты можешь прекратить рвать простыни и вместо этого потрогать меня.

Он берет руки Стива и проводит ими по своему телу и, о чудо, руки Стива начинают двигаться самостоятельно. Он стонет и глубоко целует раздвинувшиеся в улыбке губы Дэнни, проталкивает язык в этот рот.

Руки Стива путешествуют по компактному телу, очерчивают каждый четко выделенный мускул, оглаживая живот и бока, сжимая соски. Дэнни одобрительно стонет и трется членом о стивов живот. Тот опускает руки на задницу Дэнни, которая на ощупь, в реальности, в двадцать тысяч раз лучше, чем он себе представлял. Он сжимает ее, мнет, раздвигает половинки и Дэнни разрывает поцелуй, утыкается носом ему в шею и бормочет проклятия.

\- Готов, морячок? – с трудом говорит Дэнни, всхлипывая на каждое движение рук Стива на его заднице, но потом он одевает презерватив на текущий член Стива и тот почти теряется в ощущениях. Дэнни берет в рот палец, грязно облизывает его, увлажняя, и говорит. – Тебе придется подготовить меня. Не волнуйся, это все тот же фингеринг.

Стив осторожно проскальзывает пальцем в Дэнни, у него в животе все переворачивается, когда он слышит его жадный стон. Он толкается глубже, двигает пальцем энергичнее, гладит внутри, растягивает.

\- Блядь, Стив! – и тут Дэнни сходит с ума, насаживаясь на палец. – Да! Вот так! Хорошо! Еще! ДА! Здесь! Прямо здесь!

Похоже, он нашел то самое место. Стив сильнее надавливает на чувствительный комочек уже двумя пальцами и Дэнни почти вибрирует в его руках.

\- Черт, Стив! – выпаливает Дэнни. – Я готов. Давай! Давай-давай!

Стив с тревогой смотрит на свой член, касающийся сжимающейся дырочки. У него был как-то анальный секс. С девушкой. А его член, по-видимому, оказался слишком большим, все закончилось не слишком хорошо. Он не хочет причинить боль Дэнни и не хочет, чтобы тот пожалел потом.

\- Какого хрена ты тянешь! – всхлипывает Дэнни, чувственно оглаживая себя.

\- Тебе будет больно…

\- Не льсти себе. Признаю, у тебя довольно большой, но я не новичок. ПРОСТО ДАЙ МНЕ ЕГО УЖЕ! – И Дэнни сам начинает опускаться. 

Когда он полностью садится на член, оба они почти кричат от безумного кайфа.

Стив никогда еще не испытывал такого удовольствия. Дэнни такой горячий, такой узкий, такой чертовски нетерпеливый. Стива надолго не хватит, он понимал это с самого начала, как только его член скользнул внутрь. Поэтому теперь он, толкаясь в задницу Дэнни, старается бить прицельно – в то место, прикосновение к которому сводит Дэнни с ума.

\- Блядь! Дэнни! Дэнни! – это все что он может произнести. – Черт! Ты такой тесный! Такой классный!

Дэнни стонет как хренова порнозвезда, матерится в голос, пока объезжает его. 

Он опускается на грудь Стива, позволяя тому трахать себя в бешеном темпе. Он чувствует, как член Стива распирает его, как, с пошлым хлюпаньем, соединяются тела, Дэнни неистово дрочит. Он сдвигает другую руку, которой упирался в грудь Стива и обхватывает его за шею, срывая поспешный поцелуй перед тем как оргазм настигает его. 

\- Дэнни! - Стив выгибается, приподнимая Дэнни, впивается руками в бедра, продолжая вбиваться в задницу, кончая так сильно, что темнеет в глазах.

Дэнни сползает со Стива, вытирает их обоих своей рубашкой, попавшейся под руку (позже он сказал, что секс на первом месте, одежда на втором), и укладывает голову Стиву на плечо, предварительно его смачно поцеловав.

\- Ух ты, - выдыхает Стив и подтаскивает Дэнни поближе к себе, утыкается носом в его растрепанные волосы.

\- Однажды, я верю, мы научим тебя говорить, - мягко смеется Дэнни и закидывает на Стива волосатую ногу. – А до тех пор…

\- … До тех пор?

\- Меня вполне устраивает, как ты выкрикиваешь мое имя пока кончаешь, - Денни поворачивает голову и ставит шикарный засос на ключице.

\- Ничего подобного не припомню, - ухмыляется Стив.

\- Привыкай, - мямлит Дэнни, рука его скользит в ладонь Стива и он переплетает их пальцы. – У тебя будет часто случаться такого рода амнезия, когда я соберусь трахнуть тебя так сильно, что ты растеряешь последние мозги.

\- Жду не дождусь, - Стив целует сонного Дэнни и крепко обнимает его.

///

\- Грейс, слезь с него! Не хочу, чтобы ты он поранился. Он должен хорошо выглядеть на фото. Лучше всех.

\- Да ладно, Дэнно, он может покатать вас обоих, - смеется Стив, обхватывает Дэнни за талию и прижимается щекой к его голове, смотрит, как Лейтенант Коммандер превратился в пони для Грейс. Странно и в то же время так правильно, что Стив совпадает с Дэнни. Как они совпадают друг с другом, как два пазла в головоломке.

\- Привет, - говорит Дэнни. – Человек, который предложил НАШ дом для празднования песьего выпускного.

В груди Стива теплеет от этих слов. Это исполнение желаний – Дэнни говорит ИХ дом, он живет со Стивом, любит Стива, занимается с ним любовью. Он теперь ЕГО.

///

\- Ну и почему он такой большой? – спрашивает Дэнни.

Начальник участка К-9 вздыхает и трет лоб.

\- Это первое, что нас встревожило, когда вы привели его сюда, - пес радостно лает. Хоть он и сидит на полу, его голова все равно возвышается над столом. – Было мнение, что это результат каких-то генетических экспериментов, но анализы ничего особенного не показали. Все совершенно обычно, что странно - это, наверное, самая большая овчарка в мире. Думаю, его выводили для собачьих боев.

\- Почему тогда использовали для трафика наркотиков, - Стив ласково чешет Лейтенанта Коммандера за ухом.

\- Это достаточно просто. У бедолаги совершенно отсутствует инстинкт убийцы. Он просто большая зефирка, - говорит капитан псу и тот радостно гавкает в ответ. – Они, видимо, планировали убить его, но какой-то умник предложил сначала использовать его в перевозке.

Все трое погрузились в горькое молчание.

\- Но это не повредило ему? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив. – Он достаточно социализирован? Как он ладит с другими собаками?

Дэнни рассеянно улыбается, слушая эти беспокойные вопросы. Это напоминает ему о воспитании собственно детей. Все это внимание к мелочам.

\- О, да. Он стал довольно популярным здесь. Один из ярчайших наших воспитанников. К тому же у него феноменальный нюх на наркотики. Даже на больших расстояниях.

///

\- Стив?

\- Ммм? – выныривает из воспоминаний Стив.

\- Похоже, еда горит.

Стив бросается к грилю бормоча:

\- Блядь!

\- Дядя СТИВ! – укоризненно кричит ему Грейс.

\- Прости, Грейс! – Стив пытается спасти их праздничный обед. И они все еще работают над этим «дядя Стив».

Он все же спасает мясо и крабов, потом накрывает стол в столовой. Это семейная трапеза. Он видит за столом семью, которая ворвалась в его жизнь, перевернула в ней все с ног на голову и украла его сердце.

\- Папа, смотри какие Коммандер знает команды, - Грейс поворачивается строгим голосом говорит. – Смирно!

Лейтенант Коммандер замирает, закрывает рот и внимательно смотрит на Грейс.

\- Вольно! – пес расслабляется, вываливает язык и радостно виляет хвостом. – Ложись!

Тарелки на столе подпрыгивают, когда этот овчаркозилла с грохотом падает на пол.

\- Полегче, приятель, - смеется Дэнни и с укором говорит Стиву. – Ты что, обучил его всем армейским командам? 

Стив в шутку поднимает руки, мол тут ты меня поймал.

\- Я прошелся по всему списку.

\- Ты очень-очень странный человек, - Дэнни неодобрительно смотрит на него и, черт, этот человек, видимо, его крептонит и Стив тут же бессознательно протягивает руки и нежно обнимает его.

Чин и Коно прибывают прямо к началу ужина, а не к тому времени, когда были приглашены, в очередной раз доказывая, что островное понятие о своевременности единственно правильное.

Коно немного дуется, из-за того, что у собаки будет вечеринка по поводу выпускного, а у нее такой не было. Но Стив в своем ниндзя стиле прописывает красивым курсивом на праздничном торте «и Коно» и все тают.

Время летит и вечеринка подходит к концу. Коно и Чин прощаются, Стив прибирается, а Дэнни пытается вырвать свою дочь из объятий гиперответственного Лейтенанта Коммандера. В итоге Дэнни сдается и разрешает Грейс спать в обнимку с псом, пока его громоподобный скулеж не разбудил ее.

Он присоединяется к Стиву в уборке, они работают бок о бок в тишине и умиротворении. Улыбаясь от друг другу. Счастливые.

Они ложатся вместе в постель, ничего эдакого, просто сон. Дэнни оказывается маленькой ложечкой (и он предпочтет убить, чем признаться, что так ему нравится больше всего). 

Перед тем как сон окончательно завладевает им, Стив оглядывается назад, на те невообразимые стечения обстоятельств, которые привели его к этому. Как раздражающий парень с материка, из Джерси, расследующий гибель его отца в итоге так идеально ему подошел? Как ему могло так повезти?

Стив не знает, но Дэнни думает о том же: благодарит судьбу и счастливую звезду, что радость нашла его, когда он почти перестал верить в любовь. Благодарит тайные и странные механизмы судьбы, что рулят вселенной. Ведь ему досталась эта гора мышц и золотое сердце. Тот, кто готов снять с себя последнюю рубашку ради друзей, пожертвовать здоровьем и жизнью ради него, даже не задумываясь на секунду.

Дэнни поворачивается, Стив ворчит недовольно, но Дэнни все равно. Ему НУЖНО поблагодарить человека вернувшего его к жизни. Ему не нужно смотреть, он уверен, что, потянувшись, уткнется носом в щеку Стива, что они тянутся друг другу бессознательно, настолько синхронны в подобных движениях - будто живут вместе десятки лет. Он целует Стива и удобно утыкается лбом ему в грудь, чувствует, как Стив сжимает его сильнее и прижимается щекой к его голове. Они засыпают.

///

Стив рад, что остров, похоже, усыновил их с Дэнни. Или избрал своей любимой парой знаменитостей. Исключая лавину слезливых писем от поклонниц Стива, возмущающихся его выбором, все жители острова относятся к ним не просто с принятием, а с любовью.

Местные жители все время приветственно машут или поздравляют, или пытаются вручить подарки стоит Стиву и Дэнни попасться им на глаза. Стив всегда отказывается от подарков, но те с таким же упрямством настаивают на своем. 

///

Стив прочитал все письма, касающиеся доставок, поиграл в маджонг и полазил в сети. Его телефон пикает в штанах, и он с быстро его вынимает, радуясь, что может отвлечься. Пришло сообщение от Коно.

«Вот это хорошая фотография. Особенно шикарны его голубые глаза. Похоже, они стали пользоваться лучшей техникой. Не ревнуй».

Стив открывает фотографию и усмехается.

\- Ну конечно, это та прогулка по пляжу, - бормочет он. 

На фотографии Дэнни, красивый, как всегда, но в абсолютном бешенстве. Глаза сияют от ярости, видна тянущаяся к камере рука. Просто-напросто рекламная картинка для сайтов.

«Сайтов». Их теперь два. Стив говорил Дэнни чтобы тот не принимал все это слишком близко к сердцу, на что получил сорокаминутную лекцию о том, «как не принимать близко к сердцу, если этот сайт об их сердечных отношениях?». Результатом печальной ошибки борьбы за неприкосновенность личной жизни, стал сайт «злойсердитыйДэнни» близнец первоначального «Три дабл ю точка дерьмо которое творит МакГарретт точка ком». Весь он посвящен вспышкам гнева Дэнни Уильямса, направленными на «любопытных фотографов» и «навязчивых сталкеров».

///

Стив почти роняет свой телефон, когда тот вибрирует, показывая, что пришло новое сообщение. 

\- Что не так, детка? – спрашивает его Дэнни, заметив удивленное лицо.

\- Недоумеваю, - отвечает Стив.

\- Что такое, босс? – отвлекшись от салата, спрашивает Коно.

\- Что такое слэш? – хмурится Стив.

\- Понятия не имею, - Дэнни откладывает свой бутерброд и пододвигается ближе к Стиву, чтобы заглянуть в телефон.

\- Обновление с сайта. Запускают, что-то под названием слэш…

\- Ну перейди по ссылке, посмотрим, что это, - предлагает Дэнни.

\- НЕТ! – кричит Коно и выбивает телефон из рук Стива.

///

Потом, ночью, Стив не может удержаться и начинает извиваться на кровати от интенсивности ощущений, потому что Дэнни без конца лапает его за задницу, а, так получилось, это щекотно.

\- Нравится вид? – насмешливо спрашивает Стив у очарованного его задницей Дэнни.

\- Много лучше, чем на фотографии, - бормочет Дэнни и оставляет смачный поцелуй на одной из половинок.

\- Ах ты маленький вуайерист! – успевает сказать Стив, прежде чем язык Дэнни проникает в его задницу. Потом у него нет сил на слова.

\- Тихо-тихо, - бормочет Дэнни, как будто бы вовсе и не Стиву. – Ты не представляешь, каких замечательных идей я понабрался у этих слэшеров.

Потом не было слов. Только стоны, крики и много-много горячего секса.

 

Конец.


End file.
